Compromising Positions
by GravityNeko
Summary: A Jedi's mind must never err unto darkness...so can Skywalker keep his cool?


A/N: Initially this was suppose to be a gag skit about how Luke was afraid of Mara...it turned out as the one-shot bellow. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, it is the property of George Lucas.

**.**

**.**

Luke looked over to his wife as she stood out on the balcony to the Courscant apartment; she was stretching downward, aiming to touch her toes. She held that position a total of a minute before switching over with both hands to her left foot. His wife repeated this step then with her right foot, holding it for a minute at a time. When she had finished Mara started the cycle all over again. The Jedi couldn't help but stare, but still averted his eyes when he realized his eyes were fixated too much on a very charming aspect of his wife. If she ever knew where he'd been staring, she'd murdered him. A smile quirked his lips as he lifted his cup of caf to it.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Mara intoned over her shoulder.

Luke froze: he had been caught red-handed.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked, recovering.

"Help me."

Her husband widened his eyes. "Help you?" His mouth went dry.

"Yeah, I can't get this calf stretched enough. Come over here. I'll show you what to do..."

The man couldn't help but show a slight smile at this implication. He placed the cup down and carefully started toward her.

"And wipe that smile off your face, you pervert." Mara muttered. "I didn't mean it like that. Honestly, Skywalker, I'm appalled. You think a Jedi Master wouldn't have a dirty mind."

Luke calmly made his way to her side, leaning on the balcony railing when he got there. He cast a glance down at her and was granted with a look into her deep green eyes. She shot him a dirty look. He smiled then turned around and leaned the opposite way.

"If you had been clear…"

"I didn't think I would have to be clear, gutter rat." Mara sighed and continued. "Now if you can get your mind out of the proverbial trash pile for a few seconds, I want you to listen to me." The ex-assassin backed up slightly. "I need to walk out a bit for this part. Your job is keep me from falling on my face."

He frowned as if disappointed.

"Doesn't sound like much fun." Luke finally said.

"Yeah, and if you want to have _fun_, you'll do as a say for now." She walked her hands out a bit and leaned over again. "Your job is to get me to keep my legs straight as possible."

"I thought I was your spotter." He responded smartly.

"You are. Now stop being a smart ass, I mean it." She glared at him from her upside down position.

His grin grew wider, and Mara swore if a Jedi could have a lecherous smile, that one was it. It was bordering really, just enough innocence and mischief in his eyes, to be counted as lewd. Somehow the he managed to make it look appealing.

"But you look so…fetching from where I'm standing." He stated. "Can't I just spot you?"

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You. Do you understand?" She ground out, looking murderous. "I'm going to rethink killing you. Do you honestly have a death wish that much, _Farmboy?_"

His smile faded then he began to back off.

"That's what I thought."

"I'll just ….I have to look at some temple documents Clighal sent me." He left in the direction of the bedroom.

"Coward!" Mara called out, straightening.

"I prefer to think of it as a strategic retreat." The Jedi respond. "After all, one can always run away and live to fight another day. A dead somebody cannot do anything."

"Is that what you tell your students?"

He scoffed. "Of course not." He had a datapad now grasped in his hands. His eyes did not catch hers for the longest time. "That little crumb of wisdom I reserve specifically for myself."

She raised a brow, turning to look at him. Her red hair was tousled and shone in the light of the rising sun. Her eyes sparkled amused.

"After all, a wise Jedi once said, it's not smart to mess with _fire_."

The woman glided over, a mesmerizing look in her eyes, and stopped a foot away from him. She gave him a captivating smile and ran her fingers along his right flank. "Is that so?" Mara moved closer. "That is sound advice. Does the _wise Jedi _always follow this rule?"

"He tries."

"Does he?"

The Jedi nodded somberly. She pressed herself close to her husband, wrapping her arms fully around him and pulling him to her by his waist. She then leaned her forehead against his, her emerald eyes locked on his clear, blue ones. "But…" His wife raised a finger to his lips. "I find fires most beautiful don't you." She gave a sensual smile. "It's hard to stay away…All that heat…those flames…" She wet her lips.

"Mara…" He warned.

"What?"

"You're not making this easy for me."

"I'm just talking about fire, Skywalker." Mara reminded and pressed her body more firmly against his.

"You know exactly what you're doing."

She arched an eyebrow. "Do I?"

He narrowed his eyes, noting the playful look that entered Mara's eyes. She began to break away from him and grinned. She twined her hands behind her back and took several steps backward.

With a shake of her head she finally said, "There you go with your mind in the trash pile again." She propped her hands on her hips, giving him a mock glare. "I think I need to fix that."

Luke grinned once more.

"Gutter rat..." She snorted and turned on her heal. "If only your students could get inside that nasty little brain of yours, they'd be horrified."

"Your fault."

"Nuh-uh, Skywalker." She amended and started towards the front door. "I'll be heading out…you can," She gave him a once over. "… go mediate."

With that said, Mara Jade was gone.

Luke Skywalker sat down on his caf table. _Meditate? Right. Like that was going to solve his problem at the moment. _

**.**

**.**_  
><em>

A/N: This sorta jumped around as far as tone went. *shrugs* It was still fun.


End file.
